Load carrying carts, such as shopping carts are widely used for carrying goods from supermarkets to supermarket vehicle parking lots. Typically, a load carrying cart includes a frame supported over a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels. The frame is capable of accommodating goods therein, and the pair of front wheels and the pair of rear wheels are capable of enabling maneuvering of the frame, which in turn enables movement of the load carrying cart. The pair of front wheels and the pair of rear wheels of the load carrying cart enable a user to easily maneuver the load carrying cart over exposed concrete areas and/or plain ground within a supermarket or outside the supermarket while carrying the goods from the supermarket to a supermarket vehicle parking lot. However, maneuvering the load carrying cart through pathways covered with snow, ice and slush in the supermarket parking lot during the winter season may be cumbersome.
Typically, in the winter season, snow, ice and/or slush may accumulate in a supermarket parking lot, and also on the pathways or sidewalks from the supermarket to the supermarket parking lot. On the pathways covered with snow, ice and slush, a task of maneuvering the load carrying cart may become cumbersome. More often than not, the pair of front wheels and the pair of the rear wheels of the load carrying cart may get entrapped in snow, ice and/or slush, thereby blocking free movement of the pair of front wheels and the pair of the rear wheels. Such blockage increases a human effort in maneuvering the load carrying cart on the pathways and sidewalks covered with snow, ice and/or slush.
Accordingly, there exists a need for enabling a user to maneuver the load carrying cart on sidewalks and pathways covered with snow, ice and/or slush. There also exists a need for precluding the entrapment of wheels of the load carrying cart in snow, ice and/or slush for enabling maneuvering of the load carrying cart in a manageable manner.